leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Basilis, the Mechanonecromancer
Basilis, the the Mechanonecromancer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Foreword I have made the efforts to nerf and clarify the abilities. Please make any questions if needed, and I shall clarify some more. Abilities Skill Summary: A resource-based passive, it basically works in a manner similar (but generally superior) to Nunu's passive. However, maintaining a large number of stacks will slow Basilis down, and a full-stack Basilis without boots has the slowest speed, having only 310 to work with. Technical Information: Basilis gains parts from killing enemies: Basilis gains parts from minions only if Basilis kills it with an AA or a single-target ability, unless Basilis is in the Necropolis, in which any source of damage (from anyone) will replenish Basilis's machine parts. Basilis's arm is not only a prosthetic, but also a miniature manufacturing plant that manufactures small parts for Basilis's grand designs. Activating this ability allows Basilis to cast either Homing Zapper Drone, Ballistic Bomber, or the Shield Drone within 6 seconds. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities. |leveling = }} Basilis launches a field-built zapping probe built fresh from her mechanical arm, dealing magic damage, silencing for .5 seconds, and stealing AD and AP for 3 seconds. Basilis will 1 machine part in lieu of using her mana if available. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability using another machine part to recast the ability within a 5 second time frame. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Basilis launches a field-built rocket built fresh from her mechanical arm, dealing magic damage. Basilis will use 2 machine part in lieu of using her mana if the stacks are available. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability using another machine part to recast the ability within a 3 second time frame. |leveling = 225 |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Basilis launches a field-built drone built fresh from her mechanical arm onto an ally, granting it a shield for 5 seconds. Basilis may use 2 machine part in lieu of using her mana. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, the shield also propagats a field that slows and deals magic damage for the same duration. |leveling = |cooldown= 9 |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} }} Skill Summary: Homing Zapper Drone is a targeted single-target nuke that deals small amount of magic damage and steal AD and AP from the target replenishing Basilis's own. This ability can be cast twice in a given period if Basilis used a machine part to cast the first cast, allowing Basilis to deal 280+1.1AP worth of magic damage in a short time. However, its short cooldown also makes it imperative that Basilis manage her machine part stacks, especially if setting up with the Force Field drone. It is also a great anti-carry tool, as stealing 55 AD off the ADC is a great way to make a difference. Although stealing 55 AP off the enemy nuker might make less difference, it will enhance Basilis's E, or another Q if attacking the nuker first. Ballistic Bomber is an non-collision area-of-effect ability that is the AoE nuke. Like the Homing Zapper Drone, using machine parts as the cost allows Ballistic Bomber to be cast twice in quick succession, allowing Basilis to deal 360+1.2AP assuming both land a hit. It has a longer range, allowing Basilis a bit of poking power, but doesn't have the anti-carry debuff. Shield Drone is a standard targeted shield with a small twist: the augmented form allows Basilis to enhance it with a slowing field, allowing for better kites, better initiation, or better peel. Technical Informations: Activating Machine Arm itself will replace the Q, W, and E buttons with the 3 abilities granted by the Machine Arm. Using Machine Arm counts as a spell cast, and thus it will charge and proc . Same can be said of Machine Command. Also, each subabilities have separate cooldowns, similar to Jayce whose hammer form and cannon form abilities have separate cooldowns. To sum it up, assume you have cast Ballistic Bomber (ability level 5) twice, which sets the cooldowns. After 4 seconds (or less depending on CDR), you can cast Machine Arm again, although Ballistic Bomber would still be on 4 second cooldown because its innate cooldown is 8 seconds. Basilis has a network of robotic necropoleis, and with delivery drones, Basilis has a good system of supply. Activating this ability allows Basilis to cast either Force Field Drone, Dive Missile, or the Scanner Turret within 6 seconds. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities. |leveling = }} Basilis calls for a field-emitting drone, which moves from a starting location to a targeted position, staying for 3 more seconds once at the location. The field slows enemies inside the shield and slows their attack speed. Basilis may cast the ability with 4 machine parts in lieu of using mana. Doing so grants the force field the ability to reduce the damage taken by allies inside the field from sources outside it, as well as procing a 1.5 second stun to enemies that stayed in the field for 2.5 seconds. |leveling= 400 800 |cooldown= |cost= 175 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Basilis calls for a missile that goes through a trajectory similar to say Fractional Orbital Bombardment. The missile can be guided by recasting the ability, although the missile will land in 2 seconds after the ability was first initially cast. Basilis will spend 3 machine parts to augment the ability if available, and it reduces the global cooldown of Machine Command by half, while reducing the cooldown of Dive Missile by 4 seconds (after percentage cooldown reduction is taken into account). Basilis also gains vision of the area in which the Dive Missile is cast. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Basilis calls for a small tower that scans for nearby enemy champions. Enemy champions within the tower range is marked, although not revealed in a sense that it allows the champions to be targeted. The scanner lasts 20 seconds. Scanning Turret can be augmented by spending 3 machine parts, which results in it gaining 20% more range and an additional lifespan of 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 6500 }} }} Skill Summary: Force Field Drone works very similarly to Viktor's Death Ray just like Basilis's equivalent, the Scanner Laser, as it takes an initial point and a trajectory. However, Force Field Drone can have a final destination less than the maximum distance, which also allows it to work in a manner similar to many of the AoE effects. It is aimed to be a high-skill cap utility ability with great utility, as it cripples the enemy particularly the carry, as well as providing defensive measures to allies inside the shield. It is a high-skill ability because it can last as long as 8 seconds (the drone moves at a speed of 160), and if the team can benefit off a good portion of that maximum time, it is a very powerful tool. However, given the extreme utility that it brings to the table, it has a great number of cons: it has a very long cooldown, and its mana consumption is great, especially at early levels. Although this can be mitigated by having a good number of machine part stacks, it slows Basilis down. Dive Missile is a very potent zoning tool, as Dive Missile can be redirected and thus make for a nasty poke. Its cooldown is longer than Veigar's W (as is the ability of my another conceptualized champ, Sideris), and with its lower base damage and AP ratio, it is not a primary nuke. However, it has a superior range, and as stated, it is a great zoning tool as the missile can be readjusted: at level 5, it has a speed of 200, making it not only very difficult to dodge by moving but also a powerful denying tool effective at bullying the lane opponent. It also grants vision as well, making it effective (but less efficient than the Scanner Laser) at scouting bushes, especially at higher levels where it is better able to be redirected against the laning opponent. Scanner Turret is perhaps one of the most useful utility spells that Basilis have: it operates in a manner most similar to the Sensor Tower of Starcraft 2, where enemies within the tower's range is marked, but the identity of the champion is not revealed, nor can it be used to reveal invisible targets for autoattacks and targeted abilities. Despite its limitations, Scanner Tower is very strong especially due to its cast range, allowing Basilis to aid in countering bush plays by opponents of bot or top lane. Basilis shoots a laser beam from her staff, dealing magic damage. The laser beam also marks the weak spots of the enemy, reducing armor and magic resist as well. By using 2 machine parts, Basilis may augment the ability, which halves its mana cost, and allows Basilis to cast these abilities; Focus: Disable, Focus: Cripple, and Focus: Pierce. Augments can be cast only once per cast of Scanner Laser. These subabilities can only be cast if Basilis hits an enemy with the laser. |leveling= |range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Basilis's Scanner Laser marks the damaging components of the opponents that were hit by the laser. Any allied champions (including Basilis herself) dealing damage triggers the mark, draining the target's AP and AD for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Basilis's Scanner Laser marks the casting and movement components of the opponents that were hit by the laser. Any allied champions (including Basilis herself) dealing damage triggers the mark, silencing and slowing the attack and movement speed of the target for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Basilis's Scanner Laser marks the defensive components of the opponents that were hit by the laser. Any allied champions (including Basilis herself) dealing damage triggers the mark, further decreasing target's armor and magic resist for 3 seconds, while inflicting grievous wound for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} Skill Summary: Basically a Viktor E with a bit higher AP ratio, no damage augment, and an armor/MR reduction component with an optional utility augment. It has a higher mana cost associated, and it cannot be mitigated directly with a machine part, but the other abilities relying on machine parts allow Basilis to manage mana to invest in E more easily than most. Each augment has its own usage: Focus: Disable is a great choice against nukers and hybrid champs, Focus: Cripple great against carries and casters, and Focus: Pierce a good choice against healing champs, bruisers, and so on. Basilis summons a mobile Necropolis that also serves as a Manufacturing Plant. Basilis gets inside the Necropolis, rendering Basilis unassailable as long as the Necropolis stands. Basilis's basic attacks are improved, Basilis receiving an area of effect airborne effect alongside bonus magic damage in exchange for having her attack speed fixed to .375 for the duration of the Necropolis, converting it into an unit-to-ground target area of effect skillshot that knocks back enemies. The Cheiropoion also allows Basilis to cast Reanimation once, and will spawn 2 minion when cast that is treated as any minions in a minion wave. Once summoned, Necropolis cannot be moved. The Necropolis lasts 20 seconds. All of Basilis's regular spells can be used at no cost while in the Necropolis. Basilis is immune to all crowd control when it is in effect, but Basilis will be taken down if the Necropolis falls. In addition, Basilis gains machine parts from any minions or champions killed nearby as if Basilis had landed the killing blow. |leveling = 350 150 500 200 1000 |cooldown= |cost=300 |costtype=mana }} Basilis's Necropolis takes in a corpse of a fallen allied champion and reanimates the corpse for 12 seconds. The corpse gains increased stats, and deals a set magic damage to nearby foes when destroyed. This ability can only be cast once per each cast of the ultimate. |leveling = |cooldown= None |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} }} Skill Summary: It works like the Trundle's in that Basilis designates an area, then moves there displacing all enemies away from the location. The displacement is to be considered a knockback, and thus it will cancel channeling spells (You mad, Katarinas? This one's for Armegdon!) It also converts Basilis's basic attacks into an AoE ground-target abilities, granting it knockup (kudos to the Necron Monolith), and spawns high-health minions that can push lanes like a baws. The extra added health also helps, basically turning this ult into a combination of Gragas Ult, a Lulu Ult, and a better version of Trundle E all with a splash of repositioning. It is a CC-loaded goodness. However, Basilis also sacrifices a lot: Basilis cannot move for the duration of the ultimate, and thus is very vulnerable to AoE attacks, and makes for a easy victim to abilities with damage respect to maximum health, such as and . In addition, this also makes Basilis a deceptively poor initiator, as Basilis has no methods of keeping them there, asides from the Force Field Drone which isn't suited for initiation much like Viktor's . It is best to use Basilis's ult as either a secondary initiator after the primary initiation (e.g. or ), or as a surprise factor aimed at shutting down their carry. Technical Information: A target area of effect spell, it is a strong initiation skill and a great CC, not only in the initation but also provided by the autoattack. The autoattack augment is converted into an area of effect targeted "spell" that has a .8 second delay, allowing enemies a chance at dodging it. The knockback is converted into a knockup if the target is at the center of the skillshot, making it pretty much fatal if a carry gets a direct hit. Basilis will autoattack for a maximum time of 7 during the ult. Like Trundle's , this ability will deal 1 true damage to the immediate area. Changelog . January 17th *Made the CDR effect on passive explicitly noted. *Decreased Zapper Drone damage on later levels to 40/65/90/115/140 from 40/75/110/145/180. In its stead, increased Ability Power steal from 15/25/35/45/55 to 20/35/50/65/80 *Decreased Ballistic Bomber damage on later levels to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/100/140/180/220. *Decreased Ballistic Bomber AP ratio from .7 to .6 *Shield Drone augment ability no longer is an active, but increase duration to 5 seconds from 3. *'Spawns 1 set of minions instead of spawning every 4 seconds' *Added table (needs update) January 16th *Max stacks increase at level 7 and 13 from a fixed max passive stack *'Zapper Drone is included in a superability Machine Arm, added Ballistic Bomber and Shield Drone' *'Force Field Drone is included in a superability Machine Command, which also includes Dive Missile and Scanner Turret, new abilities' *Zapper Drone damage decreased from 50/85/120/155/190 to 40/75/110/145/180 *Zapper Drone AP ratio decreased from .65 to .55 *Zapper Drone cooldown increased at later levels from 8/7/6/5/4 to 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 *Increased Scanner Laser cooldown from 12/11/10/9/8 to 15/14/13/12/11 *Decreased Bonus health granted by Ultimate from 2500/3750/5000 to 800/1600/2400 *'Removed subabilities associated with the Ultimate besides Reanimation' January 15th *Champ created }} Lore Basilis was a unique child: Whereas fellow girls would have played with toys or other things, Basilis would turn to machines, and marvel at the automaton. As a child in Zaun, mortality and other grim, dark elements were a commonsight to Basilis, and machines, Basilis believed, was the key to salvation: after all, machines are immune to the illness and other conditions associated with the grim dark realities that was in Zaun. Given Basilis' love of automated things, Basilis enrolled in the Zaun's College of Techmaturgy, the school which Viktor enrolled in before. When her parents were found dead, Basilis vowed to use techmaturgy to revive people after finding some hope with the precedent established by Urgot. To that degree Basilis left the college, visiting necropoleis around the world to obtain corpses to experiment on. When Basilis returned to the light of the outside, Basilis was surrounded by brigades of robotic reanimations. However, Basilis still was not satisfied: although Basilis had the skills to reanimate a person via techmaturgical means, Basilis was short of her goal: fully revive a person with personality and free will intact: This would be Basilis's gospel, and as steel encompasses flesh the steel shall ward mortality and illness that was the norm in Zaun. This however doesn't explain the robotic mini manufacturing plant that doubles as her right arm: In her days of necropolis raiding, her workings with the dead necessarily put her at a crossroads with those affiliated with the Shadow Isles, none pleased by Basilis's work that would rob them of their precious souls if Basilis did get her way. And when Basilis first successfully reanimated a corpse, Basilis ran into one such affiliate of the Shadow Isles, who attacked Basilis and severely injured Basilis's right arm. Basilis survived the attack, and had to confine herself to a solitary place until Basilis could work on a suitable replacement for a limb growing less functional, and succeeded in the task, resulting in the versatile prosthetic. When Basilis revisited Zaun to spread the gospel of the death-preventing steel, the local reaction was less than enthusiastic: Those addicted to Shimmer certainly did not welcome the ramifications that the robotic augmentations would bring, while those in entrepreneurial positions or those in medical fields, particularly the quacks, disliked the fact that Basilis's proposal would deprive them of their income (an interesting case, as they were largely indifferent to Viktor as Viktor didn't focus on preservation of life). Lastly, Professor Stanwick was very suspicious of Basilis, seeing as Basilis's gospel sounded way too similar to the concept of glorious "evolution" of and thus feared that Basilis was in league with him. With the combined pressure exerted from these sources, Basilis found her home city not fit to take up the gospel yet, and thus went to other cities, including Piltover and Bandle City, both yielding a lukewarm response at best, and hostile one at worst, one coming from who felt Basilis's message mirrored that of Viktor a bit too much, and thus believed Basilis to be an accomplice to Viktor. Basilis caught wind of 's call for the so-called glorious evolution given the constant hinting of that matter, and thus Basilis requested Viktor's audience, backed up by the reanimated and augmented corpses. Viktor was rather impressed by Basilis's techmaturgy works, and made a proposal: Basilis shall also join the League, and while spreading the gospel of the techmaturgical augmentations, Viktor would work with Basilis, and together make the evolution of steel occur for the living and the dead. Diplomatic relationships with pre-existing champions Basilis is most closely related to The Evolution, as Basilis's message is most compatible with that of . This puts Basilis in a difficult position with The Resistance, and thus Basilis isn't perceived positively by the general Piltovian population, although Basilis's words against Shimmer isn't unnoticed. Given Basilis's goal of undoing death and preventing death with steel, the champions of Shadow Isles do not look upon Basilis with kind eyes. However, the undoing of death via non-necromantic means (despite her title, which was aimed at the fact that Basilis's work hasn't produced full revival yet) also puts her in a favorable position amongst those of Noxus (compounded by her Pontic Zaunite origin), as Basilis's work could be used to undo death in a manner more well-executed than say the case of . My prediction Basilis is designed as a utility mage, shifting far more to the utility rather than burst damage compared to Viktor. Basilis's skillset is rather reminiscent of Viktor in that Basilis has a targeted harass with a utility attachment, an AoE slow, a vector-based skillshot, and an AoE damage. Basilis has a much more reliable CC than Viktor, as Basilis's ultimate converts her basic attack into an AoE airborne skillshot. However, Basilis lacks good burst, and Basilis should not be considered an carry as despite Basilis's very strong teamfight ability, Basilis has no method of keeping them in there other than to use her long cooldown W, which is also difficult to land for the full duration. On the other hand, Basilis is probably a strong champ in an objective-based teamfights exactly because the objectives serve as a factor in keeping enemies in the fight. Basilis's primary strength may be utility, but Basilis also has a good sustained deal and burst, especially if building cooldown reduction. In fact, cooldown reduction is a great stat to invest on Basilis, as it dramatically increases her ability to deal damage in a short interval due to the local cooldown system, as well as dramatically increasing her utility in the same matter all while increasing her DPS for obvious reasons. Basilis is also a deceptionally good disabler: Basilis may not have a short-cooldown hard CC to shut down people, but Basilis's damage gimping power is very effective at weakening enemy carries, particularly the AD carry (and to a lesser degree, AP nukers). A table of damage outputs, assuming *Abilities are all maxed out, no Ultimate used *All ability cast are hit *No initial AP from runes and masteries *Each cast (minus Dive Missile) takes .5 seconds (i.e. Human reaction) *Starts out with 7 stacks of machine parts *Actual results may be higher especially on the burst side, as I forgot to take the Scanner Laser into account. * Disregard the values as of the moment. I am probably going to tone down the basic abilities. Going to update the values to adjust, but then I am lazy as heck... Explanation for Chart *At a 4 second period, without any Cooldown Reduction neither Q or W can be cast twice. However, Q can be cast twice with 20% Cooldown Reduction, meaning with the 20% cooldown (.8 second), assuming a .5 second cast Basilis can stuff another Zapper Drone in, although it is very likely that another will be used. *As demonstrated, the 8 second burst is more than half that of 20 second one, given the limitation posed by the machine part system. The process goes like Table for the 20 second damage calcuation for the Rabadon's + Zhonya's Table for the 20 second damage calcuation for the Rabadon's + Morellonomicon Basilis's base stats are decent: Basilis has 460 hp at level one, putting her alongside the other squishy mages. However, Basilis has a high growth rate, equal to Shyvana, Blitz, and Hecarim, and also boasts having 2075 max hp at level 18, making her quite durable compared to other preexisting mages (rivalled only by Diana and Gragas). However, Basilis sports poor armor initially, having merely 15.25 armor at level 1, and at 70.5 at level 18, Basilis is at the lower end of the armor spectrum. Basilis also gains magic resist per level, and although the rate of growth is small compared to preexisting champions that do gain MR with level, Basilis gets a small added protection against magic damage. Basilis has several weaknesses: her long-range abilities, namely the Scanner Laser and the Dive Missile, have long cooldowns, meaning that if Basilis gets zoned out herself by a strong and aggressive laner, Basilis can't employ her more consistent and grating damage source. Basilis's Q offers her a strong poke, but Basilis must also balance her aggression with defenses: Overextending is very likely be an issue, as her high theoretical burst is somewhat deceptive and going for the kill may result in getting killed by a better burst champ, especially one with high mobility. Basilis also will sport low mobility at higher levels, as stacks of machine parts will stack up quickly, especially with cooldown reduction. On the other hand, Basilis with a low stack of machine part makes excellent kiter. Itemizing Recommended builds *Suitable substitutes: Void Staff *Suitable substitutes: Hextech Gunblade *Suitable substitutes: Muramana, Seraph's Embrace, Will of the Ancients Core Items * : Basilis has a good synergy with Lich Bane given her superability system and local cooldowns, as well as the double activation element of her poking abilities associated with Machine Arm. It also helps to make up for the lost speed that results from the machine parts, putting her up at 326 without boots. * : Basilis is fundamentally an AP mage. Enuff said. * : CDR is good on Basilis. Enuff said. * : Huge CDR is especially a good thing for Basilis, as Basilis needs not the huge mana regen offered by say the Athene's Unholy Grail given some sustain granted to her by the machine part mechanism but benefit just enough for her to grant her more liberal usage of her W and E. Solid General Picks * : Basilis is a good kiter especially as an indirect one given her Shield Drone. Rylai's slow is procced at full with her Homing Zapper Drone, making Basilis an even better kiter with it despite her horrid movement speed when loaded with machine parts. * : Basilis deals primarily magic damage. Although CDR is generally better, but if you are willing to invest in other CDR items like the Glacial Shroud items, this is also a good pick. * : Delicious AP and CDR. Active isn't too important, but certainly a nice bonus. * : Delicious AP and Armor. Active is a good element, although the CC immunity provided by her ult makes it not as important to Basilis as other AP mages, unless focused down. Situational Picks * : A great situational pick if considering an AP off-tank Basilis that primarily uses the Homing Zapper Drone, as Basilis has an easy time filling up the Tear of the Goddess stack. However, given that mana management is lot easier on Basilis thanks to machine parts, Tear of Goddess doesn't provide Basilis with much. * : Also a good choice for an off-tank. * : Same as above * : Provides some AP based off Maximum Mana, making it a good choice to top off a heavy mana build (which almost always mean a off-tank). * : Very situational, given the low AP it provides. However, the movement speed is certainly welcome, and its active granting vision may set up a better Dive Missile. * : A situational one, although Rylai's serve a better purpose generally on Basilis. However, it does make for a great synergy with Rylai's and Homing Zapper Drone. * : It has all the good things Basilis wants: AP, mana regen, and magic resistance. Why does it belong here? Because Morellonomicon is so much better given that a good chunk of the mana regeneration is wasted. It isn't a bad item on Basilis. It's just that Morellonomicon is much better. Meh Items * : Most of Basilis's abilities have ranges surpassing the aura's radius. It may be somewhat useful against a poking group or as an intiator initiating with the ultimate, but too niche to be a solid pick. *Most AD/AS/Crit items: Basilis is an AP mage, and she has no AD scaling on any of her abilities, topped with a low attack speed to boot. Her ult FIXES HER ATTACK SPEED TO .375, meaning AS is worthless. * : Ain't worth it. * : Well, the minions spawned by the ultimate do benefit from the aura, and it makes Basilis even better pusher, but generally not worth it. Champion Matchups vs. Basilis will probably (and read nearly certainly) eat Katarina for breakfast. Katarina Shunpos to ult? Troll with Homing Zapper Drone, or counterult and Kata will not be able to burst you down. .5 second silence thank you very much! vs. Kassadin may be an anti-mage champ, but Basilis can stand up to his Q with her own counterpoke. His real problem pre-6 is probably his , as Basilis's casting system makes it very easy for Kassadin to fill up his E stack. This isn't as great a problem if Basilis sticks to long-range nuking with the Dive Missile and Scanner Laser, and Kassadin's Q can be sealed up with the Focus: Cripple. Basilis can poke much more often than Kassadin, and can actually put up a good fight against Kassadin, although Kassadin can nuke Basilis hard if Kassadin gets to level 6 before Basilis, especially as Basilis is squishy early game. vs. Basilis may be taken off by Xerath's long range with the W, which well surpasses Basilis's primary pokes, leaving Basilis to rely mostly on the Dive Missile (and Scanner Laser), which is on a very long cooldown especially in comparison to Xerath's combo with sufficient points in W. Xerath's short ultimate cooldown will also probably be troublesome to Basilis, as Basilis' cooldown is very long at early levels to make up for its intense utility and power. vs. There is no hope. Well, there is, but then his Cutthroat range prevents Basilis from gimping his firepower with Homing Zapper Drone, and given Basilis's poor armor, his physical nuke will hit Basilis very hard especially at her squishy early stages. vs. There is some hope. An early investment in Q is very effective against Pantheon, as the gimping power of Homing Zapper Drone can be brought to bear before Pantheon jumps in with his combo (Assuming a level 3 fight, a Level 2 Zapper Drone will sap 25 AD, meaning Pantheon's combo will lose up to 125 damage, and assuming Pantheon has 10 AD from runes/masteries and 10 from a long sword, his combo at level 3 (1 point for each skill) will do 195 damage (not considering armor) instead of 295 because his bonus damage in its near entirety was taken away. Given that, Basilis can deny Pantheon the kills he needs to be able to progress into the later stages of the game. This works even better with the Chainmail investment, which can further mitigate Pantheon's damage. vs. There is no hope. Laneswap. Well, not really, but then a well-timed troll pole will negate anything Basilis throws at Fizz, and thus Fizz will probably not have to worry about Basilis gimping him. In addition, Fizz's burst is far greater than anything Basilis can offer, although Basilis at level 6 will be much safer given the instant tanking offered by the ult. vs. While Viktor can use his to deter LeBlanc from aggressively diving in tandem with his , Basilis has no hard CC on her counterpart to Viktor's Gravity Field. However, Basilis can afford to keep her distance pre-6 given her Ballistic Bomber that has a longer range than LeBlanc's Distortion, and once both hit level 6, Basilis can start to fight back thanks to her ultimate assuming LeBlanc doesn't silence her first. Basilis can thus play defensively denying LeBlanc the kills, and given her pushing capabilities, push the lane hard when LeBlanc starts to roam, making LeBlanc somewhat easier to fight compared to many other AP mages. As for the Dive Missile, one will need to predict: Aiming at the current position of LeBlanc will simply be dodged by a . There are two ways of countering this: One, predict a Distortion and use it in the middle position: thanks to Dive Missile's AoE, moving it backward will get Basilis a hit off LeBlanc, and/or use the Scanner Laser and use Focus: Cripple to silence LeBlanc, preventing LeBlanc from using her full combo. vs. Poke Morgana into oblivion. While Basilis may not have the burst power, the machine part sustain makes Basilis's Q pokes very effective against Morgana's Black Shield, and can overcome Morgana's spell vamps. vs. Somewhat advantageous towards Basilis if at a moderate distance but otherwise advantageous to Viktor (at close range Viktor's and can limit Basilis's options), as Viktor's passive makes Basilis's Homing Zapper Drone (which has a higher range than Viktor's Power Transfer) much more worthwile. However, Viktor's cooldown is shorter than Basilis's Scanner Laser (and with the augment, his ratio is higher), so Viktor can outpoke Basilis if he can dodge Basilis's Dive Missile, which he can more easily than most other AP mids. vs. There is one commandment when fighting Cassiopeia. Thou shalt poke. This is made easier by the fact that Basilis has two long-range abilities. Should Cassiopeia close with Basilis when Basilis is poinsoned... Basilis generally be taken down before doing much. vs. Ahri is a strong laner and a pusher. The has a greater range than Basilis's primary pokes, and combined with her passive, Ahri will enjoy relative freedom from pokes than say , whose limitation on her makes it relatively easy for Basilis to poke at will. Like , Basilis should stick to the lane, and prevent Ahri from roaming. vs. Basilis should stay away from minions to avoid getting hit by his . Given Basilis's spammy and pokey nature, Basilis generally can outdamage his shield. Basilis has a better line management ability than Mordekaiser, so Basilis can pull her lane to better accomodate a jungler gank. vs. Both Basilis and Ryze tend to be spammy with the abilities. Basilis has a better range, but Ryze has better combo, and given Ryze's mana-based system, Basilis's Homing Zapper Drone will do little to gimp his firepower. He will outfight Basilis at close range, although Basilis will be able to harass him from afar. Thankfully, Basilis's teamfight contribution is far better than Ryze given her CC and disabling capabilities. By Lane Middle Lane Basilis I predict will probably go mid: Basilis has all the good traits that Viktor has, namely a strong push with her E and a good poke with the Q. Basilis lacks burst, so Basilis will probably not get a solo kill, but thanks to her W, an well-placed W will make it very easy for junglers to gank, as her W has a greater range allowing for a much more aggressive usage of the W. Quotes Selection *Metal shall beget new life. Attack *Fear getting zapped? *Flesh is weak. *Atavistic desires beget weakness. *Transcend! *Be removed, then adapt. *Take that! *You smell like... ozone! "laugh" Movement *This way. *Where's the corpses? *Y U NO direct me to objective? *Ok. *Right. *Is this the way to the mines? Foundries work as well. * Joke *Terrible, Terrible Damage! *No, we don't have Hydralisks in Runeterra! *This arm is supremely fabulous. It crafts things. *But it doesn't craft gems... yet. *Because if it did... It'd be truly truly outrageous. Taunt *Flat chest can fix all your flaws! "laughs" *Big boobs need to be upgraded into flat chest! *Steel platings are superior to body fat! *Free replacement of muscles with machine over here! Defeating a Shadow Isle champion *Steel has come to replace thy order. *The dead have suffered enough. I shall relieve them. *Your foul presence has no place among the dead. *The dead shall embrace metal, not the unliving. Encountering as ally *Greetings, noble ally! *It is a profound pleasure to work for a common cause. *When shall we start the work? Getting an assist off *Thy presence never fail to inspire me. *Thine power is one to emulate. *Steel indeed begets strength. Getting a kill with help from *Steel indeed begets strength. *Thy aid is appreciated, Symmache. *A step towards utopia. Defeating *One less enemy of order of steel. *Brighter Tomorrow will be paved by metal. *Defending tomorrow? Stagnation is no defending. Defeating a big breasted champion *One more sign of superiority of flat chest. *Hear, world, and embrace flat chest! *The age of boobs is over! *Big boobs must be upgraded into flat chest! "laugh" *And flat chest is functionally more practical. Surviving 's *Mordekaiser, why don't you cast it on big breasted heretics? *Flat chest shall make no servant of the undead. *I report you! Aiding in securing a big breasted ghost for *Slaves are cheap! Only if reanimation was... *Only if the slave was corporeal... Trivia *The character was inspired by the Hillbilystomp's post at the Cult of the Flat Chest forum post. As indicated, I do intend this champion to be flat chested, for flat chest fix all the flaws, and big boobs need to be upgraded into flat chest! **The name is based off the summoner who did the necro. *As Emptylord has aimed with his Nostrilla the Bogey Shaman, Basilis is to be unsexualized as well. Given Basilis's relations with Viktor, I do see flangers (e.g. Space Marine style voice) a good choice for Basilis. *Basilis's design is influenced quite a bit by the Necrons, which can be seen the disdain for the Immaterium (i.e. Shadow Isles) and the idea of reanimation and steel. Given Basilis's relations with Viktor, Basilis also does have some Techpriest influences. *Basilis shares a common lore element with Armegdon's custom champion Amandien, as both have some sort of relationship with . Where as Amandien embraced then rejected Viktor's grand designs, Basilis actively cooperates with Viktor. Speaking of Amandien, Basilis and Amandien function very differently, as all of Amandien's abilities deal true damage, have no scaling, and have CC at every ability, while Basilis has AP scaling and none of her abilities deal true damage. Category:Custom champions